How was the wedding?
by Lola Me
Summary: "I Do" reaction fic. Blaine talks Cooper into accompanying him to New York for spring break


**How was the wedding?**

**Summary:** "I Do" reaction fic. Blaine talks Cooper into accompanying him to New York for spring break

_A/N: So killerqueen-80 on tumblr inadvertently prompted this fic when she made the observation that a lot of reaction fics to "I Do" were quite angsty. I haven't read many but instantly this little scene started playing in my head. Cooper + Blaine = fun and optimism right? _

* * *

"Hey squirt how's it going?" Cooper's voice sounded clear through the phone.

Blaine rolled his eyes at the nickname but didn't bother saying anything or even thinking about it. Coop could call him whatever he wanted today.

"Hey Coop! I-was-just-calling-because-I-was-thinking-about-spring-break-and-I-don't-know-what-your-schedule-is-but-maybe-if-you-could-look-at-some-work-on-the-East-Coast-and-I-"

"Whoa _whoa_ little brother," Cooper giggled, "slow down buddy and maybe try that again I've just come out of a super intense scene rehearsal for the concept development project _Zero Dark Thirty: The Musical_ so I'm going to need to you slow down a bit. "

Blaine took a couple of deep breaths, trying to slow down his heartrate. He knew it was futile though. It had been running pretty fast ever since the wedding.

"Ok, yes sure, sorry. Hang on, "The _Musical_"? Seriously Coop?"

"Hey, don't knock it til you've heard the music!"

"Ok, ok," Blaine knew it would probably never come to that anyway – much like the ill-fated musical adaptation of The Hurt Locker that no-one was allowed to mention unless they wanted to hear a rant. "Yes, spring break. I was, um, thinking that maybe we could hang out?"

"Oh well yeah sure!" Cooper said. "There's this role that I'd be _perfect_ for and there's a little brother role too – we could audition together!"

"Um, well yeah we _could_ do that," Blaine said, "but that would be in LA right? I was, um, thinking maybe we could go somewhere on the East Coast?"

There way a pause, and Blaine thought he heard Cooper click his tongue.

"Anywhere in particular, Blainey? Because I'm sure Maine would be nice…"

Blaine was sure he could hear Cooper's smirk through the phone.

"Coooop!" Blaine whined, "Don't make me say it…"

"What? That you just want a reason to run into Kurt accidentally every day?"

"It wouldn't need to be accidental."

There was a short silence, and Blaine thought his heart might have stopped while he waiting.

"Have you…?"

Blaine made a non-committal high pitched noise somewhere between a squeal and a whine.

"Blainey…" Cooper said in a sing-song voice.

"Yes, Coop?" Blaine matched Cooper's tone.

"How was the wedding?"

Blaine felt a grin creep across his face as his heart-rate picked up again. Suddenly his skin was super-sensitive under his clothes as he felt every touch, caress, lick and nip of Kurt on him. Suddenly he felt lighter, like everything was right in the world and Kurt made it that way. And suddenly he was full of energy.

"Oh my god Coop it was amazing. Even before it started we were just us, and then we sang together, and then we _were_ together." Blaine closed his eyes and leant back in his chair, just letting the images and sensations wash over him again. "I don't think I've been that happy in a long while… it was just so much _fun_. He's just _fun_. I don't know what it is but being with him it's just… just… I feel giddy!"

"It's love, squirt," Cooper laughed. "You've just managed to get back to the good part – which is why we all tolerate the pain from time to time. So you guys all good now? Back together?"

"I really love him _so_ much," Blaine sighed, evading the question.

"You didn't answer the question," Cooper's voice became more cautious, quieter in tone.

"Well, I- I mean it's not that easy," Blaine stammered. "I mean we have such a good time together but it can't be the same so, so it's natural that it would be a bit complicated, right?"

"So you're not together." It was a statement, not a question.

"Well no, not yet anyway, but Coop you don't understand it was just so wonderful being with him, and we… we…"

"So you hooked up at the wedding? Good for you, cross that off your bucket list – and I gotta say I'm impressed you managed that before graduating high school."

"Thank you," Blaine said, relieved. "I mean, it really _is_ a good thing right? Like I haven't ruined anything or-"

"Blainey if you're happy then it's a good thing, for now. I just don't want you to get carried away."

"I'm not!" Blaine insisted. "I know we're just friends, I mean Kurt keeps saying it like every 2 seconds and I get that he's trying not to get hurt because _god_ Cooper I hurt him so bad, but the look on his face when he looks at me, the way we sit together, sing together, _lay down_ together. It's not nothing. It can't be nothing. And it was like old times, maybe we can move past… you know."

"So we're back to eternally optimistic Blaine then? Where nothing is impossible and everything is just a matter of hard work, drive and gumption? Glad to hear it," Cooper said.

"I mean, well yes!" Blaine squeaked with relief. "Sure, we're just friends _now_, but I know he loves me. We love each other, and it's _so_ real. It's just…"

"Ok squirt, I'm happy for you, I really am." Cooper said. "And I think I might have some auditions for New York – my agent wants me to try for a spot on _SVU_ so I definitely need to go to the East Coast."

"Yes!" Blaine got up from his chair and did a little dance around the room. "Coop you're the best, really."

"I know, I know," Cooper was laughing again. "Just remember this – and this feeling – when you're next doubting anything. No matter which way it goes, everything will be ok."

"Yeah, thanks Coop."

"And pack condoms and lube…"

"Coop!"

"What? I want my brother to be safe and have a good time don't I?

"I'm hanging up now, before you try to give me sex tips," Blaine laughed, his heart feeling lighter than ever.

"But they're serious tips! Like don't forget the manscaping because I'm pretty sure Kurt isn't the type to be attracted to the natural-state mountain main hairy Andersons-"

Blaine hung up before Cooper could finish, and also just in case he got into any more detail about what manscaping exactly he should be sure to take care of, and how far he should go. He flopped back onto his bed and looked at the ceiling before bring his phone up above him and typing a quick text:

_ Hope the flight back was ok. I'll see you soon – it's my turn to visit. xo B_

Kurt wouldn't get the message for another hour or so – his flight probably only just left – but Blaine wasn't worried or anxious about getting a response.

Everything was just a matter of time, no matter how long it took Kurt to realize it. He was sure.


End file.
